


Adrenalize Me

by MinaLaVoisin



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Boy Love, M/M, Oh My God, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaLaVoisin/pseuds/MinaLaVoisin
Summary: Uhm... well... :-D Zak wakes up, tied up with a chain, finding out that Nick wants to play a little game with him...This is the first smut I wrote, so please, be kind... *blushes*Used the song "Adrenalize me" from In This Moment for inspiration.Sorry for any grammar mistakes or nonsenses :-)





	Adrenalize Me

Zak was sitting in an old chair down in the basement, trying to set up his camera. This investigation is going to be hard. He tried to focus himself on what he was doing, but something was still distracting him. He felt something on the back of his neck, a gentle touch, so gentle, that he thought he was touched by a wing of a butterfly. He tried not to care about it, but he felt like if someone was standing right behind him, so he jumped up and turned around quickly, just to find Nick, smiling at him.  
"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" yelled Zak at Nick. "I thought you were a ghost!"  
Nick just smiled, without saying a word. He enjoyed teasing Zak, because he liked to see him being embarrassed by the jokes Nick was making all the time.  
"Stop smiling at me like an idiot, Nick!"  
"Keep calm, Zak, I just wanted to scare you a little bit before we start the investigation."  
Zak turned away, trying to ignore Nick. He started to unpack another equipment, when he felt that soft touch again. He was expecting that, so when he turned back to Nick he grabbed his wrist and caught him in the act. Nick was looking at Zak with a strange spark in his eyes.  
Zak squeezed Nicks wrist almost painfully, when he noticed that Nick looks like as if his eyes were full of embers. Is he possessed again?  
"Zak, let me go," whispered Nick. He smiled a little bit... and Zak released him.  
That smile was... Zak felt his body shaking. What happened to Nick? He always was the one, who was mentioned as "cute" and "sweet" by the fangirls, because when he smiled, his cheeks were always blushing. But this smile was... just different.  
"Sorry, man... maybe we could have a drink after we end this investigation? Im paying."  
Zak wasnt in a mood for drinking, but one drink will not kill him. At home, there is nobody, who would wait for him to come back, so he decided to go to a local bar with Nick. It was still dark outside, but Zak decided to end the investigation sooner he thought he would, because the negative energy was too dark even for him that night. Even Nick wanted to have a little break, because the darkness was just overwhelming, so Zak decided to end the investigation sooner and get out of that insanely haunted place.

 

****

 

Zak was sitting next to Nick and looking in his half-empty glass of beer, his phone in his hands. He knew, that it takes just a little bit of alcohol for him to be drunk, so he wanted to call a taxi. He was watching things and people around himself and he realized, that he cant see clear. He felt a cold hand on his forehead.  
"Dude, are you alright?"  
Zak heard the voice, but it seemed to him that this voice is coming from a distance. He blinked, like as if he wanted just to wake up from that weird dream, but it didnt help. His eyelids were heavy, he felt tired as hell, co he just closed his eyes... The last thing he heard was a strange laughter...

 

****

 

Zak felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck. Maybe he didnt close the window? He probably didnt turn the light off, because he could see a strange orange light through his closed eyelids. He felt his hands aching, his wrists were burning from pain. He realized that he is not sleeping in his bed. He shook his head, feeling the streams of ice cold sweat dripping from his hair and running down his cheeks. He was naked from his waist up. It was hard for him to open his eyes, but Zak tried to stay awake. He felt like as if he took some drug. He opened his eyes slowly, struggling with the heaviness of his long, black lashes. He was in a dark room, without windows, Zak wasnt able to tell what colour are the walls, but they seemed to be gray with some victorian floral patterns. The light he thought to be his bedroom lamp were actually burning candles. There was a fireplace in the corner, and next to this fireplace was an old, carved armchair. The heavy iron door in front of him was closed. Zak noticed a big bed, made from dark wood, with wine-red, satin bedding sheets. Creepy shadows were running across the ceiling like ghosts and Zak could see cobwebs in every corner of the room. He was freezing, he almost didnt feel his toes. He realized that he is barefoot. He looked up and saw his hands being tied up with a thick, long chain, that was hanging from the ceiling and was wrapped around his wrist. He tried to move, but his knees were too weak, he wasnt nearly able to stand on his feet, and the chain only tightened around his bruised hands. The skin on Zaks wrists was burning and suddenly he felt something warm on his face. Something wet was falling from the ceiling. He looked up only to find his hands were bleeding.  
Oh God, what happened? Whats happening here? Where is he? How did he end up here? He tried to scream for help, but he heard just a hoarseness coming from his mouth instead of his voice. Zaks attention was caught by the sound of opening door. He turned his face to the entrance and he saw someone coming into the room.  
"Nick?"  
Nick closed the door again quickly, without letting Zak having a look outside in the dark hallway, that could help him to identify the place, where he was locked up. Nick had a bottle of wine in his left hand and a glass of water in his right hand. He put the bottle and the glass on the table next to the bed and turned back to Zak. He was standing in front of him and watching Zak with a cruel smile.  
"What... what the hell is that Nick? What are you doing? Why did you... why..."  
Nick pressed his fingers on Zaks lips.  
"You better shut up."  
Nick sat down on the chair, watching Zak with wild eyes.  
"Oh, you would like to know what happened to you? Alright then. You should learn how to drink. Or at least, you should learn to be careful. I thought you would see me, but you didnt, so I mixed some drugs into your beer. It was a little bit hard for me to take you here, to my secret place, but... you are here. So I thought it would be great to play a little game with you."  
Zak was scared. A game? God, what game? Does Nick want to torture him?  
"You are mine, Zak. I dont want to say, that you are my slave right now, but its the best description of what is happening to you."  
Nick smiled and licked his lips, his eyes full of sparkles locked with Zaks eyes, filled with fear and anger.  
The word "slave" knocked the wind out of Zak. Was Nick getting completely crazy? Before Zak could ask anything, Nick said:  
"I will keep you locked in here, inside of this room, and I will decide when its time for you to go home. But before... you will do what I say. If you will not... I will just leave you there, I will lock the door and you will stay here, hanging on a chain, that will slowly cut your wrists."  
Nick came to the bed, opened the wine bottle and took a long drink of the blood red liquid. He turned to Zak.  
"You want some wine?"  
Zak just gave him an angry look and turned his face away.  
"No?" Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe some water?"  
Zak leaned forward to drink out of the glass in Nicks hand, but Nick just laughed and took the glass away from Zaks lips. He was watching Zak, trying to reach for the water.  
"I see you are thirsty, arent you? Well, then..."  
Nick put two of his fingers in the water, and then he moved his wet hand to Zaks lips. Zak gave him a confused look.  
"You wanted some water, here it is."  
Zak was starting to understand what he should do, but even if he could tell that he had a lot of experience with sex and different kinky stuff, this was disgusting. These are fingers of a man, of his friend... The water drop grew larger and it was about to fall from Nicks fingers to the floor.  
"This is the only water you will get from me!"  
Zak leaned forward and used his tongue to lick the water from Nicks fingertips. The cold liquid woke him up, but he still felt his whole body shaking, being embarrased by what he was forced to do. Lets hope this is it. Lets hope Nick will release him and let him go. 

"You want some more?" Nick asked. Zak raised his head.  
"You can have it."  
Zak felt the thirst burning in his throat.  
"Yes, please..."  
Nick put the fingers in the water again and then he brushed his fingertips againts his own lips, making them wet.  
"Take it."  
"No, Nick, I dont want to do that, thats sick!"  
Nick raised his eybrows.  
"Alright then."  
He put the glass on the floor and locked his eyes with Zaks. Nick opened his lips and touched them with his tongue. Zak knew, what he wants to do. There is no choice, he needs to do that, because there is no other chance to get some water.  
He shook his head and Nick came closer, so close that they were almost touching each others with noses.  
Zak closed his eyes and he ran his tongue over Nicks upper lip. Nick leaned forward and Zak ran his tongue over his bottom lip too. Zak was watching the thoughts in his mind with fear. Water, cold water, oh God, these lips, they taste like honey, no, no! Water! Just get the water!  
Zak collapsed, feeling pain in his stomach, unable to breathe. He felt the touch of cold fingertips on his waist. He was trembling under that touch. His eyes filled with shock, when Nick embraced him. Zak felt a soft stroke on his back and shiver run down his spine at that gentle touch. He smelled Nicks perfume and he found out that he likes the scent. But underneath the perfume, there was something else, something, he wansnt able to tell what it is, but he didnt mind. He breathed in and out slowly.  
"What the fuck are you doing, Nick?" shouted Zak, when he felt Nick kiss him on his neck, two dry lips, followed by the wet touch of Nicks tongue.  
"Im kissing you on your neck. I like that."  
Zak nearly fainted. His legs were heavy and stiff and the pain around the wrists was getting worse.  
"Does it hurt?" asked Nick with a smile.  
"Are you fucking kidding me, Nick? Of course, it hurts like hell! Fuck you!"  
"Well, if you want to..."

Nick came back to the bed and lay down on it. He drank out of the wine bottle again.  
"Mhm... the wine is strong," said Nick and looked at Zak. Zak was just staring at him, afraid what will happen next, trying not to make a single move. What the hell is going on? Nicks eyes... there was something in that look, that Zak wasnt able to describe. If Nick would be a woman, it could be ... heat, passion, sensuality. But there was something more in Nicks look. Zaks heart was beating fast, as he realized he knows what it is. It wasnt just passionate, it was ruthless, selfish, cruel, blazing, horny...  
Nick took off his shirt. Zak wanted to turn his face away, but he just couldnt. He was scared of himself, scared of his thoughts, scared of the way he watches Nick undress, scared of the way he enjoys watching Nick touching himself on his chest, his neck, his thighs...  
Nick stopped the movement of his hand for a while and gave Zak a wild look, before he moved his hands up his thighs, letting out a loud moan, when he touched the boulge in his pants. He teased himself, slowly and gently, while watching Zak, that was completely frozen and was staring at him with blushing cheeks. Nick breathed heavily, and Zak was getting more and more nervous.  
Nick jumped out of the bed. He almost gently stroked Zak at the back of his head, but then grabbed his hair, pulled his head back and bit him on the neck. Zak moaned out loud, and the pain strangely mixed with pleasure, when Nick sucked on that pulsing spot on Zaks neck and run his tongue over the cold skin around it. Zak was staring at the ceiling, unable to resist the heat, that took control of his body, when he felt Nicks breath on his skin and the touch of his tongue, leaving a wet, hot trace behind. Nick stopped under Zaks ear, smiling, when he heard Zak breathing heavily, and kissing it gently, before he bit on it. Zak was trembling. Nick embraced him tighter, and his skin was like a hot lava against Zaks.  
Zak tried to get his hands out of the chain, but he only made the pain worse by trying to escpe. He screamed out loud. Nick held his chin, turning Zaks face to his. He saw tears in the blue-grey eyes and for one second he wasnt sure about what he is going to do, but then he brushed his lips against Zaks and kissed him. Zak froze and nearly bit Nicks tongue. Nick just smiled.  
"Well, if you wont do what I want you to do, I will leave you here. Its your choice."  
Zak shook kis head.  
"Alright then," said Nick. "I will leave you here, you can die from hunger and thirst, is that what you want? Calm down and kiss me, do it."  
Zak was just staring at Nick, unable to say a word.  
"Well, I thought you were smarter, but now I see you are not. Well, its your choice."  
Nick turned his back to Zak and was about to leave.  
"No, no, wait!" shouted Zak.  
Nick turned back.  
"What did you say?"  
"I told you to wait."  
"Well, Im waiting."  
Zak didnt knew what to say.  
"So... I... I will do, what you want me to do..."  
Nick raised his eyebrows.  
"What I want you to do? No... You want it."  
"Me? Nick! I didnt chain myself to the ceiling, you bastard! Tell my what you want me to do!"  
"You know, what to do..."  
"No, I dont know what to do!"  
Nick was enjoying watching Zak being helpless and his eyes filling with tears, what made him look so vulnerable, that Nick almost lost his breath.  
"Oh, I think you do. You want it. You want me to go back to you and kiss you. Beg me."  
"What??"  
"You want me. Ask me to kiss you. Beg me."  
Zak took a deep breath to clear his head. He felt he is about to faint.  
"Please..."  
"Please what?"  
"Well... please!"  
"What are you begging for? Tell me."  
"Please... come back."  
Nick came back to Zak and placed his hands around Zaks waist.  
"What should I do now?" Nick whispered. Zak was losing his mind. Maybe if he will play the game with Nick, he will let him go.  
"Please... I want..."  
"You want what?"  
"I want you to... kiss me. On my lips. On my neck. All over my body. I want it."  
Zak froze. He was surprised by what he just said to Nick, repeating his words in his head over and over. It was scaring him that it was actually easy to say those words. Nick also looked surprised.  
"If you want it, then..."  
Nick embraced Zak tighter. Zak felt Nicks passion, the bulge in Nicks pants brushing against his own through the cloth of their jeans, but even if Zaks body was reacting to the touch of Nicks skin against his own, he was still hoping, that nothing will really happen. That Nick will just kiss him and then release him.  
Nick licked Zaks lips with his tongue, before he kissed him. Zak closed his eyes and tried to kiss Nick back, being insecure, as if he would be kissing someone for the first time. When the tips of their tongues touched, Nick moaned into the kiss. He wanted to do this so badly. He was waiting so long. He was always talking about the happy life he has with his wife, but this was the only thing he really wanted. He wanted to feel Zaks skin under his fingers. He wanted to feel his lips. So now he does... And he isnt about to stop.

Nick could feel the wild beating of Zaks heart. The taste of his mouth was driving him insane. he moved his hands to slowly open the belt on Zaks pants, leaving them fall down to Zaks feet. Zak noticed that, but he tried not to think about it. He was afraid that if Nick will see him being scared, it will only get worse. But when Nick slipped with his hand under his boxers, he tried to escape.  
"Nick, what the fuck are you doing?"  
Nick took Zaks penis in his hand, running his fingers down the full lenght.  
No, please dont, thought Zak, but he wasnt able to talk out loud, because he felt his own body betraying him.  
"I see you like that," whispered Nick into Zaks ear, and run his thumb over the swollen top of Zaks penis. Zak felt the fire of passion burning in his underbelly. Nick was watching his confused face, enjoying the way Zak closes his eyes everytime he moves his hand up and down again. Zak gasped in surprise, when Nick moved his hand away. He was watching Nick undress and standing in front of him, just in tight, black boxers. Zak turned his face away, being afraid of looking at Nick. He was afraid of the thoughts in his head. Nick saw the blush in his cheeks.  
"Look at me... Look at me!"  
Zak turned his face back slowly.  
"You really like it," smiled Nick, when he saw Zaks penis getting hard slowly. "You would fuck me right now, if I would let you out of these chains, huh?"  
Zak was staring at Nick, not knowing what to say.  
"So would you do that or not?"  
Zak mumbled something silently.  
"Would you fucking do that?"  
Nick grabbed Zak penis and gripped it thighly.  
"I would! I would, but please, let me go!"  
Nick laughed.  
"You just admitted that you want me, why would I stop doing something that makes you feel good?"  
Zak was shaking in tears. He was watching Nick get down on his knees. The last thing he saw was Nicks provocative stare. What happened then forced him to close his eyes. He felt Nick licking on the full length of his penis, then stopping at the top and swirling his tongue around the sensitive spot. Zak tried to not make a sound, he even tried not to breathe at all. Nicks tongue, his lips, tight around his... oh God... it was driving him insane. He stopped thinking about the gender of the person, who is kneeling in front of him, and, God, giving him the best oral sex he experienced in his whole life. He stopped thinking of the person being a man or even his best friend. He just wanted Nick to continue.  
Nick was holding Zak tight between his lips and everytime he slowly licked the head of Zaks cock, he looked up and gave Zak a wild stare. Zak was watching him, his eyes half-closed.  
"So... you like it?" asked Nick and when Zak looked at him, he provocatively licked off a drop of Zaks arousal. He closed his eyes with a pleased smile, like if he would just taste something, that tastes like heaven. Zak could barely breathe and he wasnt able to gave Nick an answer to his question.  
Nick got up and kissed Zak, surprised by Zaks willingnes and desire, when he kissed him back. Nick was amazed by the heat he could feel, the hot, tense skin under his hand, pulsing lust under his fingers...  
Suddenly, Zak started to tremble and silent moans were slipping from his lips. Nick knew, what this means and he stopped his game. Zak was staring at him in surprise.  
"What did you think? That I will let you cum in my hand and let you go home then? Its not going to be that easy for you, Zak..."  
Zak started to regret everything that was happening. Maybe he should just let Nick go and leave him there, maybe would someone find him... but now, how will this end? But could he say "no" to Nick?  
Zak was watching Nick, staring at Nicks naked chest, clenching his fists, because he wanted to avoid the lust for touching him. This isnt alright, this isnt...  
Nick, like if he could read Zaks mind, said: "So... now its your turn. Im not going to unchain you, your lips will be good enough for this."  
Zak swallowed. What if this is a bad joke? What if there is a camera somewhere? What should he do?  
"Do it," whispered Nick.  
Zaks eyes widened. "What?"  
"What? Now its your turn, now you need to kiss me."  
Zak looked around to see, if there are any cameras, but he didnt see anything, so he leaned towards Nick and softly touched his neck with his lips. He felt two icy cold hands on his shoulder, as if Nick was looking for something to hold on, because he was afraid to faint. Zak wasnt sure how to kiss a man on his neck, so he decided to continue, like as if it was a girls neck. He kissed Nick gently a softly, from his chin, down on the neck and at an unguarded moment, he bit on the skin on Nicks neck, harder than he would bite a girls neck. Nick squeezed Zaks shoulders, groaning in pain, but then he moaned out loud. He wasnt expecting this. He got hit by a mixture of sharp pain and unexpected delight and he nearly staggered. Zak thought that he maybe bit the soft skin on Nicks neck too hard, so he kissed that red, aching bitemark gently. He could hear Nick breathe heavily, his body brushing against his own, he could feel, that their little game is driving Nick crazy, so he kissed him again.  
"Do you want me to unchain you?" asked Nick and Zak nodded.  
"And when Im going to unchain you... what will you do?" asked Nick and grabbed Zaks ass, pulling him closer, feeling Zaks cock brush against his own through the cloth of their underwear. Zak wasnt able to talk, everything Nick could hear was just a silent mumble.  
"Huh? What?" asked Nick, pressing his cock harder on Zaks. He could hear Zak, his lips buried in the skin of his neck, moaning in pleasure.  
"What will you do?" asked Nick and held Zaks face, so he can look in his eyes, glazed over with lust.  
"I... I dont know... Everything you want..." whispered Zak and lowered his head again.  
"Alright then." Nick went to the bed, pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked the lock, that was on the chain. Zak nearly fell to the ground and Nick had to hold him, while he led him to the bed.  
"Are you alright? Maybe the drugs were too strong..." said Nick, with an almost tender voice. "You will be okay... and what about your hands? Does it hurt?"  
"Fuck, Nick, of course! What did you think?"  
"Im sorry, Zak," whispered Nick and sat down on the bed, behind Zaks back, stroking him gently, running his fingers down Zaks spine and kissing him on his nape.  
"So... now do you know, what you will do next?"  
Zak turned to Nick: "Maybe if I would hit you in the face, I could run away..."  
Nick just smiled: "You can try it."  
Zak raised his hand, but he was too slow, Nick catched it and squeezed his wrist. Zak groaned out in pain, but he could fell the rough grip just for a moment, realizing that his hand was now on Nicks thigh.  
"Do it."  
Zak was staring at Nick, unsure. Nick grabbed his hand again a ran it up his own thigh, then put it in his lap, where Zaks fingers found Nicks hard cock, still hiding under his boxers.  
"Show me what you can do."  
"I never... I never did that... I never... to a man..."  
Nick raised his eyebrows.  
"You want to say, that you never gave a handjob to a man? And what are you, Zak, a woman? I bet you are touching yourself when you are alone, so you can just try it and do it in the same way as you do with yourself."  
Zak was shy and his hand was shaking. Nick was watching him, smiling. He loved to see the embarrassment in Zaks face and how he trembles, looking so vulnerable and innocent. He liked the way Zak is slightly closing his eyes everytime he moves his hips towards the slow, soft touch of his hand or when he lets a moan slip from his lips. It was clear, that Zak is enjoying it all as well.  
"Fuck these clothes," Nick mumbled and took off his boxers. His swollen cock slipped in Zaks hands. Zak was a little bit afraid, because he never touched a penis of another man, just his own. He felt the veins full of blood under his fingers, and he moved his hand up and down, like if he would touch himself.  
"Take me in your mouth..."  
"You sick bastard," mumbled Zak, before he got down and just brushed his lips upon the top of Nicks cock. Nick moaned and threw Zak on the bed, while kissing him wild. Zak embraced him and pulled him closer. When Nick broke the kiss, he whispered into Zaks ear:  
"Fuck, Zak, how is that even possible? What are you doing to me?"  
Nick kissed Zaks neck and whispered:  
"Come here, to me. I need to have you."  
"You... you dont want to... damn, you dont want to do *that*, do you?"  
"What do you mean by *that*?"  
"Well..." Zak was afraid to answer the question. If he will tell Nick what he means by *that*, he may do it, and when he wont tell... Nick is probably going to force him to tell him that... or maybe he will say that by himself... Nick grabbed his cock hard.  
"You think... that maybe I would like to fuck you?"  
Zak nodded and Nick smiled.  
"Oh, well, you are right."  
Zak froze, scared.  
"Shit, no, I dont want to!"  
Nick kissed Zak under his ear, trying to make Zak feel the sparks of passion again. When he didnt response to this gentle touch, Nick muttered something and began to rub Zaks cock harder. Zak could not do anything else than just watch his own body to respond this teasing in a way he never thought about. Nick was moving his hand up and down fast, until he felt wet drops of Zaks arousal under his fingers. He used his other hand to spread Zaks legs apart. Zak, that was still unable to take control of his body and move his legs, could not even try to resist or fight back. Nick kneeled, lifted Zaks hips, as if they would weigh nothing, and got his legs under Zak. Zak was staring at Nick with fear in his eyes.  
"So you dont want to... you are not going to... prepare me for *that* or something?"  
Nick laughed: "You want me to prepare you for *that*?"  
Zak nodded.  
"Should I do it slowly... or faster?"  
"Slow."  
"Fine, but you need to help me..."  
Zak nodded, still asking himself in his mind how that all happened. Nick brushed his fingertips against Zaks lips.  
"Two fingers. Lick them. Now. They need to be wet."  
Zak was staring at Nick.  
"Are you not going to use some... lube?"  
"Maybe... everything depends on how you will behave."  
Zak took Nicks finger in his mouth, swirling around them with his tongue.  
"Good boy... now, relax," mumbled Nick, and Zak chuckled a little bit, because he found funny to hear Nick tell him that he is a good boy, although he is younger, but when he felt two cold, wet fingers pushing on his entrance, he almost screamed out loud. Nick saw his reaction and started to work on Zaks erection again. He ran his thumb over the top of Zaks penis, until Zak closed his eyes. Then he put his fingers carefully, almost gently, inside. He was surprised, because it was a lot more easier than he thought it will be. He was watching Zak, but he looked like he is about to faint from pleasure and was just moaning, whispering Nicks name. He slowly added a third finger. Zak seemed to suddenly realize whats going on at this moment a reached out for Nick, throwing his arms around Nicks neck and pulling him closer.  
"Does it hurt, babe?" asked Nick, afraid, and kissed Zak slowly, sucking on his bottom lip.  
"N... no... no..."  
"Whats going on? Tell me..."  
"I dont want..."  
"You want me to stop?"  
"No... No... I dont want... slow..." moaned Zak between deep breaths. Nick could swear that Zak is about to pass out. He didnt knew what to do, so he slowed down the movement of his fingers. Zak raised his head to Nicks ear:  
"No... not like that... faster..." and then he fell back to the cushions.  
Nick smiled. So Zak wants it fast... well then...  
He pushed his fingers deep, rough, fast, while working hard on Zaks erection with the other hand. Zak had his eyes closed, he felt like as if he has a fever, he almost could not breathe... He knew, that this isnt right, it isnt normal for him, yes, he experienced a lot with women, but not something like that... Suddenly, he felt Nicks fingers slip out of him. Zak opened his eyes with a silent question, just to see Nick stroking his own dick, hand full of lube.  
"Just relax... But talk to me, I want to know, that you are alright."  
Zak nodded slowly, feeling Nicks penis pushing on the entrace to his body. He tried not to think about the the strange pain, so he focused on Nicks fingers, wrapped tight around his cock, his hand, pumping fast. Nick moaned, when the full length of his cock finally entered Zaks ass.  
"You okay...?" asked Nick silently, realizing that his own voice is more a whisper, as he could barely breathe. This was more than he ever wished for. He didnt even think about it. Just the touch of Zaks hand was driving him crazy and now... he was inside... His heart was beating fast. He saw Zak, his eyes closed, tears running down his cheeks. He slowed down the fast rhythm of his hips, clenching his fingers into Zaks hair.  
"Does it hurt? I can stop, if you want to..."  
Zak covered his eyes with his arm and shook his head. Nick gently kissed his finger, his cheek, his chin, his neck, carefully, slowly, like a butterfly.  
"Zak..."  
"Yeah... Im fine..."  
Nick started to move his hips faster again. Zak was trying to move his own hips against Nicks, he wanted to help take him deeper. His tears were running dry because of the new wave of pleasure he felt inside. He didnt understand this all, he didnt understand, why the hell is he ejoying this that much...  
"More..."  
God, did he really hear himself talking, begging Nick to give him more, or was it just inside his mind?  
"More? Tell me, what do you want me to do? Tell me..."  
Nick smiled a little bit. He was enjoying the feeling of holding Zak captive, of being stronger than him, to dominate. Zak was always the one, who tried to be dominative on investigation, forcing people to do things he doesnt want to do by himself, but this time... it was Nick, who was dominating this situation.  
"Say it!"  
"Faster... I want..."  
"You want it?"  
"Yeah..."  
Nick leaned closer and Zak saw drops of sweat, running down his neck. He took a chance to tease Nick a little bit and he licked one of the drop off from under his ear. Nick moaned. Zak smiled in victory. Yes, this is definitely one of Nicks weakness, his neck, the sensitive skin under his ear, and Zak found that out.  
"So you want to play with me..." chuckled Nick and slowed down. Zak mumbled something.  
"No... slow... thats how I like it!"  
Nick was moving slowly, almost painfully slow, stroking Zaks cock with the same, slow rhythm.  
"Faster!" groaned Zak, but Nick whispered:  
"Why? Because you like that more? No... this is my turn, I will fuck you in a way that I like to do it..."  
Nick was teasing Zak slowly, enjoying the silent moans slipping from Zaks lips. Then he suddenly started to pound faster.  
"Enough talking..."  
Zak felt dizzy. He didnt only feel his passion, but somehow he could feel Nicks passion too. He felt like if the temperature is raising, his throat dry, he wanted to drink something, but he didnt want to ask Nick, he didnt want to interrupt this... Nick was holding Zak down with his hands. Zak was stroking his back, enjoying the feel of the skin, wet with sweat, under his fingers. Nick squeezed Zaks shoulders tight and his body was shaking. Zak knew, what this could mean and suddenly pounded his hips harder towards Nick, taking him even deeper. Nick fell down on Zak, moaning loud into his ear, his whole body trembling, breathing heavily. Zak was quiet. Nicks loud orgasm almost brought him to his own climax. He was listenig to Nicks, now silent, moans, stroking his wet back, brushing his lips on the hot skin on Nicks shoulders, licking the sweat drops on Nicks neck off with his tongue, breathing in his scent, feeling his breath calming down slowly. Nick laughed silently.  
"What?"  
"You like that, huh?"  
Zak was trying to look away, shy.  
"What do you mean?"  
Nick ran his thumb over Zaks still swollen cock.  
"You like it... loud..."  
Zaks cheeks were blushing red.  
"Oh, come on," whispered Nick, ebraced Zak tighter and moaned silently in his ear. Zak was surprised. Yes, Nick was right. His moans were doing a lot to him. And the fact, that those fingers, wrapped around his penis was moving again, he thought he will lose his mind. The thirst he felt was burning in his throat was getting worse, so he grabbed the wine bottle from the nightstand, but he, instead of taking a drink from it, just spilled the wine over himself. Nick moved down and licked the red wine off Zaks stomach, then taking Zaks cock in his mouth, running his tongue over the top. Zak groaned out loud. This tongue... these lips... they were driving him crazy... Hi didnt want to do it, hi didnt want to cum into Nicks mouth, but he could not hold it any longer...  
Nick went back up to kiss Zak and then they just silently rested in each others arms. Nick breathed in, like if he would want to say something, but then he just sighed.  
"What?" asked Zak. Nick turned to him and kissed him so wild, that it nearly knocked the wind out of him. After a while of playing with Zaks tongue, he smiled.  
"It was a little bit fast...  
"Yeah, it was..." Zak nodded.  
"You know what? Next time, you will play the role of the bad guy..."


End file.
